Grand Titan
The Grand Titan was a large battle machine used by the humans. It was Takeshi's first mech. History The Grand Titan is nearly indestructible, therefore making it the main force in the front line. The Grand Titan was used often and was once disassembled to create the Mountain Warrior. The Grand Titan was used during the attack on Sentai Fortress by the Robots and the Striking Venom. Takeshi, in a bold attack, tried to defeat the Striking Venom with a surprise attack using his EMP pulse pincers. However, this attempt failed when his plan backfired and the Grand Titan's power systems were overloaded and shut down. It was thrown back to Sentai Fortress. If it were not for the quick thinking of Hikaru in the Silent Strike, the Grand Titan, along with Takeshi, would have been destroyed. Later, Takeshi came up with a plan to defeat the Striking Venom, by forcing his way through the robot battle lines and moving stealthily underneath the Striking Venom. He then finds the weak spot he had been looking for right underneath the head of the Striking Venom, he charges up his cannon, and fires (But first it backfires and the cable inside the cannon disconnects, and Takeshi was forced to open it up and reconnect it, then he shoots the Striking Venom). The blast rips through the thinner armor and blasts right through Meca One's legs, nearly killing him. The Grand Titan was also used by Takeshi during the Search for the Golden City. When it was found, the Titan's system's were fried and it was deemed useless. Takeshi replaced his use of this battle machine with the Grand Titan. Set Information * Released: 2006 * Price: $15 USD * Product Number: 7701 * Number of Pieces: 194 * Alternative Model: Titan Tracker * 'Combinations: ' Mountain Warrior, Emergency Response Mech Appearances *Exo-Force Online Comic 0: The First Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 1: On The Mysterious Sentai Mountain *Exo-Force Online Comic 2: Takeshi And Hikaru Continue The Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 4: A Fierce Fight *Exo-Force Online Comic 6: Training Day *Exo-Force Online Comic 7: Dark Storm Rising *Exo-Force Online Comic 8: Against the Odds! (In Repair) *Exo-Force Online Comic 12: All-Out Attack! *Exo-Force Online Comic 13: Assault on Robot H.Q. *Exo-Force Online Comic 16: Into the mountain *Exo-Force Online Comic 17: Bridge Walker vs. White Lightning (on a screen) *Exo-Force Online Comic 18: Beginning of the End *Exo-Force Online Comic 19: Secret Strike *Exo-Force Online Comic 20: The Fall of Takeshi *Exo-Force Online Comic 21: Battle In the sky! *Exo-Force Online Comic 22: Origin of EXO-FORCE! *Exo-Force Online Comic 23: Sensei's Secret *Exo-Force Online Comic 24: Eyes of the Enemy *Exo-Force Online Comic 25: The Final Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 26: Epilogue *Exo-Force Online Comic 27: Quest for the Golden City *Exo-Force Online Comic 32: Battle for the Golden Tower *Exo-Force Online Comic 31: GOLDEN CITY UNDER SIEGE! *Exo-Force Book 1: Escape from Sentai Mountain *Exo-Force Book 2: Attack of the Robots *Exo-Force Book 3: Search for the Golden City Gallery The Grand Titan in action.jpg|The Grand Titan in action! Grand Titan versus Thunder Fury.jpg|The Grand Titan against a Thunder Fury Grand Titan in action1.jpg CHOOM! CHOOM!.jpg KAA-BAMMM!.jpg Two Uplinks and one Grand Titan.jpg|A Grand Titan and two Uplinks in the Golden City 1273645812404.jpg|Grand Titan concept art GrandTitan Views.jpg The Grand Titan.jpg CC_06_49.jpg|A large scale Grand Titan display External Links *Building Instruction *Official Review by Joev14 Category:Sets Category:Human (Faction) Category:2006 Category:Battle Machines Category:ArticleCleanup